Happy Hallowishes
Magic Kingdom= |-|Disneyland= |-|Hong Kong Disneyland= Special Halloween fireworks shows take place at many of the Disney Parks and Resorts. The fireworks on Halloween comes from the British tradition of bonfires to "scare off bad spirits", which are usually held on Guy Fawkes Day (November 5) as well as the city of Derry, Ireland where an annual fireworks show takes place as part of the annual festivities. The following are a sample of said shows. Magic Kingdom version HalloWishes (also known by its full title, Happy HalloWishes: A Grim Grinning Ghosts Spooktacular in the Sky) was a fireworks show that took place during "Mickey's Not-So-Scary Halloween Party" at Walt Disney World's Magic Kingdom theme park. The show was loosely based on the popular Haunted Mansion attraction and includes vocal appearances by Disney Villains. History During the first few years of the Halloween Party, the evening's fireworks show was the original Fantasy in the Sky show, with the addition of a Halloween-themed finale. HalloWishes was created by Disney's Creative Entertainment division specifically for the event, first premiering in 2005 and before the show starts there was a fireworks show named villainy in the sky with new effects and projection. Its development was supervised by Steven Davison and designer Eric Tucker, who also designed Wishes, Holiday Wishes, Remember... and IllumiNations: Reflections of Earth. The music has a predominantly electronic/rock/pop instrumentation with much symphonic arrangements, and was arranged by Mark Hammond and David Hamilton. The vocals were arranged by Tim Davis, who would then go on to work with Adam Anders and Jimmy Levine in the arrangements of the songs and underscore for Glee. Plot summary The premise of HalloWishes is that the residents of the Haunted Mansion, led by the mansion's "Ghost Host", are preparing for a celebration of Halloween. The 999 happy haunts, called by Madame Leota, are the first to arrive as the opening lines of "Grim Grinning Ghosts" are played, followed by a pop band version. After the Ghost Host welcomes guests, the mood is set with "This is Halloween" from The Nightmare Before Christmas. Then the guests are serenaded with the spirits' special brand of karaoke (which the script calls "scary-oke music; just a few tombs tunes we've 'dug up' for the occasion") in a medley of Disney's spookiest music. Later, some of Disney's most infamous villains join in, starting with Ursula from The Little Mermaid "plopping in" on the party and adding her own musical mix to the festivities. Jafar from Aladdin and Oogie Boogie from The Nightmare Before Christmas soon follow, and (until 2008) arriving last but far from the least is Maleficent from Sleeping Beauty, showing us how Halloween should really be celebrated. The party ends with the "scream-along" grand finale. Disneyland version Halloween Screams: A Villainous Surprise in the Skies is a Halloween-themed fireworks show that is presented at Disneyland during the seasonal Mickey's Halloween Party event. Based on the similarly-themed HalloWishes at Magic Kingdom, Halloween Screams is hosted by Jack Skellington and features appearances from Disney Villains and music from Disney animated features. History The show was produced by Walt Disney Creative Entertainment, and its development was supervised by Steven Davison and designer Eric Tucker. This display was held nightly in 2009, during Disneyland’s Halloween Time Celebration. The show is similar to that of Walt Disney World's HalloWishes and uses portions of the show's audio. The Anaheim version differs in that it is hosted by Jack Skellington from Tim Burton’s The Nightmare Before Christmas. The show ran from September 25, 2009 to November 1, 2009 (the duration of Halloween Time at the Disneyland Resort) and since 2010, it now runs exclusively for Mickey's Halloween Party. On non-Party nights, the current Disney fireworks show runs unless Halloween Screams was cancelled due to winds or other issues the night before and must be presented as the fireworks can't be removed from their tubes in the event of a cancellation. Show summary The show opens with the overture from Tim Burton’s The Nightmare Before Christmas, an instrumental medley of songs from the film including "What`s This?" and "Making Christmas". Zero (Jack Skellington’s dog from the film) flies above Sleeping Beauty Castle. He is shortly joined by Jack, or rather his head (in the form of projection onto a sphere shaped balloon), located on the upper left of the castle. These projections can also be viewed along the Rivers of America, which recycle the mist screens used in Fantasmic!. There are only searchlights and projection mapping used in the show's introduction. No actual pyrotechnics are used for the first two minutes. Jack and Zero fade into the night and the first pyrotechnics are launched when "Grim Grinning Ghosts", from the Disneyland attraction the Haunted Mansion, begins to play. Projections of rising ghosts make an appearance on the castle. The music from "Grim Grinning Ghosts" changes to an upbeat pop tempo, as synchronized isobar flames, shoot up from both sides of the castle. Then the mood is set with "This is Halloween" from The Nightmare Before Christmas. Then Disney's most infamous villains begin to arrive, beginning with Ursula. The guests are serenaded with a montage of Disney's most spookiest music. Later, Oogie Boogie soon follows, and arriving last is Maleficent, showing guests how Halloween should really be celebrated. The party ends with Jack and Zero initiating the "scream-along" grand finale. Miscellaneous The projections used on the sphere to the upper left of the castle were later used as projections on the Fantasmic! mist screens at the Rivers of America during the show. The decision to have video playback during the fireworks was made more than halfway through October in 2009. In 2015, the projectors installed for Disneyland Forever at the castle were also utilized. Not only are they an addition to the show, its also used to project various images during the party hours. Projections used on the sphere were modified as well. Also the show is now only performed during Mickey's Halloween Party for party guests only. On occasions where the show is cancelled during the Halloween Party, the show will be presented the next night even if its not a party night as the fireworks can't be taken out from the launch tubes to be saved for another night. Hong Kong Disneyland version Disney's Nightmare in the Sky was a fireworks show that took place during 2010 Disney's Haunted Halloween at Hong Kong Disneyland. History During 2010 Disney's Haunted Halloween, the evening's fireworks show was the original Disney in the Stars show, with the addition of a Halloween-themed finale. Nightmare in the Sky was created by Disney's Creative Entertainment division specifically for the event, first premiering in 2010. Show summary The show is hosted by Maleficent, who has unleashes her spirit on Sleeping Beauty Castle. Surrounded by her sinister laugh and ghostly music, Maleficent conjure up her wicked magic and engulf the castle in thorns and flames, while she ignites the sky with a spooky pyrotechnics spectacular. Music Key: * – Song included * – Song excluded Voices * Madame Leota - Eleanor Audley (MK) * Ghost Host - Kevin Michael Richardson (MK) * Ursula - Pat Carroll (MK, DL) * Jafar - Jonathan Freeman (MK) * Oogie Boogie - Ken Page (MK, DL) * Maleficent - Susan Blakeslee (MK, DL) * Ghost Hostess - Leota Toombs (MK) * Jack Skellington - Chris Sarandon (DL) Trivia Many of Happy Hallowishes scenes was come from Disneyland's fireworks show Remember... Dreams Come True, such as Ghost Host and Madame Leota's opening line. References Category:Magic Kingdom entertainment Category:Former Magic Kingdom attractions Category:Disneyland entertainment Category:Disneyland attractions Category:Hong Kong Disneyland entertainment Category:Former Hong Kong Disneyland attractions Category:Halloween attractions Category:Firework shows Category:The Haunted Mansion Category:The Nightmare Before Christmas Category:The Little Mermaid Category:101 Dalmatians Category:Peter Pan Category:Silly Symphonies Category:The Jungle Book Category:Alice in Wonderland Category:Winnie the Pooh Category:Dumbo Category:The Lion King Category:The Hunchback Of Notre Dame Category:Aladdin Category:Sleeping Beauty Category:Fantasia Category:Hocus Pocus Category:The Princess and the Frog Category:Disney Villains Category:Disney parks and attractions